A Night with the Bats
by DCgirl
Summary: The Continuing Saga of the Bat-Clan. Chapter added, story is now FINIS!
1. Default Chapter

Family Moments Bat-Clan Style  
  
Barbara Gordon rolled her way into the computer room of the Clocktower, her home and headquarters for the Superhero's 411 Hotline. Sighing heavily as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose, as she thought about certain little Robin's staying out long past their curfew and how much trouble they're going to be in. She pulled up a list of files to begin the tedious, less-fun task in detective work of anaylizing documents. Before starting she picked up her coffee mug with the Bat emblem on it, took a sip and grimaced. Staring into her coffee sadly, she wished it would heat itself up as if by magic. Lois must have it easy living with Superman.  
  
Brushing her long flaming red hair out of her face she got ready to get down to business when she heard a scraping sound at the door. Without turning around she started to type in a search word as she called over her shoulder, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?".  
  
The all knowing Oracle, lifeline of information to superhero's all over the globe, turned around to see a small 6 year old girl with short black hair, dressed in a red Gotham Knights tee-shirt, that had seen better days when it belonged to her father standing in the doorway holding a blanket and wearing a mournful look as she declared, "I can't sleep." Then, having made her announcement she ran over to where Barbara was sitting in her chair and scrambled into her lap paying no heed to the coffee cup in her hand.  
  
Babs dutifully made room for her daughter, moving her arms out of the way and setting the cold (and therefore useless) coffee down before enveloping her with a warm hug. She gazed down at her daughter as she brushed a stray errant locke of hair out of her face. Just like her father's, that one curl never seemed to want to stay in place. Taking in the solemn green eyes that stared back at her and the pert, pixie like nose that could have come from either of them, she asked "And why can't you sleep?"  
  
The young girl reached up and twirled a piece of red hair between her fingers just as she always had since she was a baby and stated simply, "I didn't talk to Daddy. I didnt' get to say goodnight to him. AND..." Her eyes light up and her words sped up as she remembered something that was obviously very important. "AND I didnt' get to say goodnight to Gran'pa!"  
  
Barbara couldnt' help smiling at her daughters attachement to this little ritual she and Dick started a few months ago. "Well is that all? I'm sure we can fix that." She was rewarded by a huge grin that completely took after Dicks own charming smile, cute dimples and all. The two rows of baby teeth only added to the precious pixie image that was her daughter. She reached over and hit a few buttons on the keyboard and there was a click sound over the speakers. Talking towards the direction of the computer screen she said, "Hey there Hunk Wonder."  
  
She could all but feel his smile as he replied, "Well hello there Beautiful. To what do I owe this honor, O great wise Oracle?"  
Barbara could hear her daughter giggle in her arms at her parent's flitatious banter as she waited for her cue. "It seems we have another night-owl on our hands here who wants to say goodnight."  
There was a rumble on the line as Nightwing chuckled as he answered, "Don't you mean night-BAT?"  
Babs groaned as said night-owl/night-bat giggled and leaned towards the computer and called out, "Night Daddy! I love you!"  
  
Dick Grayson costumed crimefighter Nightwing, protector of Bludhaven grinned widely as he heard his baby girl's voice over the channel. "Love you too Princess, give mommy a kiss for me." There was the sound of particuarly loud (and probably wet) kiss, most likely for his piece of mind before the childish voice returned once more, "Goodnight Gran'pa Bruce!". There was a slight shuffle of movement to his left as what could have been a shadow stiffened slightly with embarassment before relaxing and a low soft voice peirced the darkness, "Goodnight".  
  
There was the sound of giggling and retreating footsteps before Oracle came back on the line. She wiped a wet --and sticky? How could it be sticky if the kid just had a bath?-- spot off her cheek as she asked, "So....do you have any idea where our son IS?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
If you want more review or email me at dcinders@yahoo.com 


	2. Of Clowns and Curfews

Robin slowly came to blinking his eyes as they adjusted to the dark. For a moment he wondered why he was hanging upside down before the events of the night came flooding back. Getting dragged behind a train by the Joker wasn't too bad, Better not tell Gran'pa Bruce about that though. he thought. His head hurt just thinking about Batman's likely reaction to that. And it wasn't pretty either. Batman had very specific rules regarding villains in general and the Joker himself was off limits to Robin. Alfred was going to be horrified at the sight of his uniform and would probably devote a whole hour on lecturing about how hard it was to get grass stains out of Kevlar. I'd rather face Grandpa Bruce than that, Jymm thought wryly.  
  
Working his hands around the rope that seemed to be holding him in place he concentrated on undoing the knots. It's not that difficult, he mused, all you have to do is wiggle around a little... POP! He bit his lip as he grimaced, ...dislocate your thumb....owww.  
  
He yanked his hand free of the bindings and somersaulted six feet to the ground. Crouching to the floor he looked around and assessed his equipment. His communicator was down so that nixed calling for backup. It seemed he was in a warehouse of somesort and he could hear voices off in the distance, Jokers henchmen most likely. He had a choice. He could take out Joker's henchmen and thwart Jokers plan (or at least set it back) or he could escape to the Cave and let dad and grandpa take over. Jymmy sighed inwardly to himself, All I wanted was to go to that stupid Backwards Dance. Remembering something he cursed and looked at his watch. 3 A.M...great. And curfew is 1a.m. on school nights. Mom's so gonna kill me. That is if Dad doesn't get to me before then. And that's if BATMAN doesn't find me first. and then, I'm in trouble as it is...I may as well go out with a bang. And so having come to that well thought out conclusion, the brash young squire of the Dark Knight made his way silently among the rafters following the ringing laughter and distinct voices. Creeping onto the catwalk above, he looked down at a flimsy cardtable, with a single lightbulb suspended by an electrical cord above the heads of four men, wearing clown makeup and various oversized flowers on their lapels. There were others in a somewhat loose circle around the table guarding the exits and armed with ominous looking guns.  
  
Mentally filing a note to himself to avoid those flowers as they contained knockout gas (and the reason for his previous capture that evening), he slowly drew his legs up to his chest and pulled out a batarang. He wasn't going to throw it yet, he was hoping one of the goons would say something about Joker's master plan. The catwalk swayed slightly and as he reached a gloved hand for the rail he realized he was going to need a sturdier platform to fight from. Just as his hand grasped the rail he felt it give under the little weight he leaned into it with and in the next instant he found himself tumbling down towards the table....and the four goons...and the other ominously armed henchmen. Falling heavily, on his back in the middle of the card table, he took a few short pained gasps noting that he had landed wrong knocking the breath out of himself. There were several clicks as he opened an eye to see a bunch of clowns dressed like mimes (which was scary when you think about it) pointing guns at him. Robin gave his most charming smile and made a half hearted attempt to talk his way out, "Uhh..Hey guys! Hope you dont' mind me droppin' in like this." He chuckled nervously and looked towards the cards that had scattered everywhere, "So...who's winning?" He never got an answer as all four clowns closed in around him. 


	3. Who invited the clown?

Nightwing looked out over the edge of the building and lowered a pair of binoculars as he sighed. He and the other's had been searching for Robin for two hours now and it was getting close to sunrise. He stood up, rising from his crouch and stretched his legs to get the circulation back in them. Running a hand tiredly through his hair he activated his comlink to Oracle. "Babs...There's no trace of him here. Batman have any luck?"  
  
Back at the Clocktower, Barbara Grayson was looking up at the dark shadow draped figure in her window, her green eyes filled with worry. Turning her head back to the array of computers at her side, she clicked on the mic. "Dick?" Her voice wavered only slightly and she took a deep breathe before she plunged ahead, "Batman just returned from scouting and he heard something on the police band...." she paused a moment before she continued. "The Joker escaped last night." Oracle waited as she heard a sharp intake of breath on Nightwing's end and could tell that Dick's worry has just increased by a factor of twenty. Barbara herself was extremely fearful for her son. Her hand rubbed the armrest of her wheelchair, a token of one of the Joker's schemes, when he had shot her point blank years ago, leaving her paralyzed from the waist down.  
  
Dick was filled with flashbacks of his own, as he remembered the uncontrollable rage he felt towards the Joker, for everything he had done to those he loved. He looked down at his gloved hand as the grisely memory of when had killed the Joker came unbidden to his thoughts. In his mind it didnt' matter that he brought him back, the fear of that anger still frightened him, as did the fear of Joker getting to yet another member of his family.  
  
Batman himself was frowning, though you couldn't tell because of the mask. Deep inside, Bruce's heart stirred at the painful loss of Jason Todd, his adopted son, and the second Robin. Jason had been a good soldier, though too rebellious for his own good. In the end, the Joker had taken his life as he had with so many others. The idea that Jymmy was in the Joker's hand did not sit well with him, and sent a shiver down his spine. He was shaken from his thoughts as he realized Dick was speaking.  
  
Nightwing's voice had a harsh edge to it, with enough steel in it to rival Batman's. He was addressing Oracle at the moment, trying to qualm his fears for his son. "Oracle, contact Tim and Cassie get them to help search the waterfront. Batman...if you could get Catwoman to scout the Eastside and downtown. I'd like--I NEED your help searching the warehouses." It wasn't a command, but a plea to Batman's ears and though Nightwing couldn't see it he nodded as he voiced the affirmative and took off out the window. Barbara got to work, slipping into the proffesional, impersonal Oracle mode.  
  
After the last of his directions, Nightwing stood there on top of the building for a few moments in silence. The wind blew through his hair, throwing his dark curls in every direction. His strong shoulders lifted as he took in a breathe of the cool night air and sighed heavily as he realized this is how Batman had felt all those years ago, and probably still felt. Afterall, you never STOPPED being a parent. "C'mon Grayson, get a move on. Jymmy's not gonna wait forever." he whispered to the wind. Taking one more deep breathe he launched himself off the building and free- fell towards Grand street as he shot off a jump-line. "Hold on James....just hold on."  
  
As a matter of fact, Jymmy COULDN'T hold on for long. Not with a group of armed clowns closing in on him. He looked around and saw the immediate threat was the four goons closing in on him. The same ones who had been playing poker. In his hand he still held the batarang, and now he threw it directly at the clown--who looked freakishly like a mime--on the right. He didn't wait to see it take the big henchman down, as he reached behind him feeling around for the scattered cards. His hand came across one and he quickly brought it up and tossed it at the goon on the left, with a flick of his wrist, causing the edge of card to become razor sharp as it grazed the goon's forehead. He rolled backwards over his shoulders and used his arms to lift himself to a headstand position, kicking his feet in a wide split and grinning with satisfaction as he felt the boots connect with the two remaining clown's jaws. Robin stayed in a protective crouch as he landed and looked around to assess the threat of the ominous looking outer- circle thugs. There were five of them, and they were closing on him with guns. One of them raised his gun and fired in Jymmy's direction. Robin lost no time as he lept up, thereby dodging the bullet and somersaulted backwards. Now, he rose from his crouch and sprang forward before the ugly thug had a chance to retrain his aim on him. The last thing that guy saw was a green-gloved fist heading straight at him.  
  
Even as the first guy went down, Robin could feel arms grabbing him around his neck, in a headlock. Another thug was rushing him, assuming his buddy could hold the kid in check as he pummled him with the brass knuckler that adorned his fist. He assumed wrong, for as ran straight forward at full speed, Robin had swung his legs up at the last minute catching the overgrown ape on the chin, and twisted out of Moron #1's headlock. Moron #1 just stood there looking stupidly at Robin, who was grinning, as he tried to figure out how he managed to get away, a process not unlike a blender mixing concrete. In what seemed to be a blink of an eye, the moronic thug was saved from anymore painful thinking as he fell to the floor unconcious.  
  
Robin chuckled to himself as he muttered, "Four down...one to go." Before he could turn around to look for the last one he heard a sound that sent a cold shiver down his back. Behind him there was a soft click of a gun hammer cocking and a low maniacal laughing. The laughter rose in pitch and became louder and more forceful, till it became the delerious laugh of a madman. Slowly turning around, Robin began to feel a little sick as he saw none other than the Joker standing there in all his glory, holding an oversized gun and laughing as if there were no tomorrow. 


	4. Send In the Clown

Nightwing's sharp eyes scanned the docks with the help of his starlight night vision lenses. Glancing towards the pier he sighed in frusteration. It was near dawn now, with no word or sign of Robin. Breathing deeply to relieve the sudden aching grip on his chest he backed off from the edge of the building, the topview disappearing as he turned to the dark shadow behind him. "Nothing. Some great detectives we are, can't even find an eleven year old kid."  
  
"We'll find him." said the shadow.  
  
Nightwing nodded absently looking down at roofing beneath his feet before lifting his eyes to gaze wearily at the man had become the closest thing to a father he had. "I know...we will. I'm just......"  
  
"I know."  
  
The two stood there, lapsing into silence as a wind picked up around them, the only sound came from the snapping of Batman's cape whipping in the breeze.  
  
Barbara Gordon locked her eyes on the computer before her with a grim atmosphere about her. Oblivious to everything around her save for the information on the screen and the voice flowing through the mic in her ear. "He's not there? Your sure? Allright. Canary... what about the warehouses on Elm? Have we checked those yet?" Barbara's fingers continued to dance across the keyboard calling up various windows at her command.  
  
Dinah Lance, better known to the world as the Black Canary shook her head as she flattened one unfortunate druggie that insisted on meeting her fist. "UNH! Trust me I'm sure. No little birds here...only drug smuggling rings, muggers, same old same old. But as for those warehouses-- AH! HEY! No biting the leather!--there's a LOT of those. There's no way I can-" Thud. Smash. "-- search em all."  
  
Barbara's eyes searched the grid of streets before her, mentally planning the most efficient way to search them in the least amount of time. They had covered most of the city with hardly a trail of the Joker...or Jymmy. Babs felt her stomach turn for a moment before she closed her eyes , telling herself to set her feelings aside and work as if it were any other case. "If it were only that easy..." she whispered.  
  
Dinah finished flipping the last drug lord into the ever growing pile of losers who were seriously considering a career change. "Say again Oracle?"  
  
Barbara's eyes snapped open and she was once again in her professional Oracle mode. "Nothing Dinah." a small light flashed on her screen and she turned the conversation quickly, "Dinah I got backup coming your way E.T.A is 5 minutes."  
  
"Roger that. And hey...don't worry girlfriend...he'll be fine."  
  
"I hope so Canary...I hope so." Barbara sighed again before she delved back into the information highway looking for something, anything to help her find her son.  
  
* * * * * * Robin licked his lips as he glanced at the oversized barrel of the gun aimed at him from across the room. It was, by and far, the man holding the gun that had his greatest attention. Standing with an arm outstretched before him, in all his pale faced glory was the Joker. Robin could barely keep from shuddering, as the brim of the ugliest purple hat he had ever seen lifted. Revealing the more disturbing sight of a horrible plastered grin that stretched across the madman's face.  
  
The Joker gave a little giggle before he spoke, dipping his voice to an almost condecending tone, "I get out of Arkham and the boys decide to throw me a little party. And here we have Gotham's own Squire to the Dark Knight crashing our party! Tch tch tch." The Joker shook his head in mock sympathy as he lowered the gun. For a moment Robin felt relieved, until the Joker continued, "I would have thought the Bat would teach his brats some manners!"  
  
The Joker lifted the gun once more carefully taking aim at Robin's blazing crest and smiled cruelly, "Because I dont' remember sending YOU an invitation."  
  
Robin's whole body had tensed the moment he saw that gun, watching for that split second before the trigger went off. Moving one hand along his utility belt, his actions hidden under the guise of his cape he had found the compartment he was searching for. A gloved hand closed around the small sphere as stood there silently listening to the Joker's tirade. Now as the Joker once more lifted the gun's sight, bringing Robin into the crosshairs, he bolted to the left as he tossed the sphere at the purple nightmare before him.  
  
The Joker fired the moment he saw the brat move, not seeing the pellet until it hit the floor before his feet, releasing a thick haze of smoke. Coughing and cursing, the pigment-challenged clown waved his arms around him trying to clear the air.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Canary sprinted across the rooftops as fast as she could. The warehouse district came into veiw even as the strange, but oddly comforting, view of a Bat swung down beside her. Half a beat later Nightwing touched down in front of them, never breaking stride as they ran. A gun. They knew they were in the right place as they heard a gun go off. She hoped Jymmy was all right. He better be all right.  
  
Nightwing ran for all he was worth, his strong legs carrying him ahead of Batman and Canary, though that was most likely due to the cold fear that gripped his heart. Nightwing could feel his heart beating in his ears as his feet pounded the pavement beneath him. The three of them had been talking with Oracle as they searched the warehouses one by one. The shot they heard had gone over the comlink and he knew only too well what Barbara was going through. Sitting at home and waiting. Nothing to do but wait. Nightwing ran faster.  
  
Oracle was motionless. Barbara Gordon Grayson sat in complete silence. Her fingers no longer dancing across the keyboard, but instead covered the taut face of a mother as she waited. There was nothing to do but wait.  
  
Haley Grayson shrank away from the doorframe of her mother's computer room, tiptoeing in the stealthy vigilante-esqe way she had learned from birth. She padded her way down the hallway to Jymmy's room. Rather than going back to bed hours ago as she should have, she'd stayed out in the hall listening to the whole drama unfold in the other room. The Graysons youngest child and only daughter, watched out for the security cameras in the hallway, including the one she wasn't supposed to know about before slipping into the James's room. She quietly shut the door and walked over to the windowseat on the far side of the room. She knelt down on the seat as she expertly disabled the alarms so that she could open the window without alerting Oracle. Swinging the window wide with a gentle push she settled down to rest her chin on the sill watching the sun come up as she waited.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The gun went off behind him, even as the smoke pellet he threw went off, obscuring the Joker's vision. The distraction was enough to allow Robin time to hide amonst the crates and shadows of the warehouse. Crouching behind the safety of one of the larger crates Robin reached up to his mask, engaging the heat sensors. The smoke would not hinder HIS vision. With the ball in his court, and feeling thouroughly in his territory, Robin leaped from his place atop the crate. Kicking out as he came crashing down on the Joker from behind, Robin lost no time following up with a knee to his stomach. The Joker doubled over giving Jymmy a better opportunity to punch the taller man, smiling in satisfaction as the Joker staggered for a second then fell to the floor unconcious.  
  
James gave a jubilant cry as he perched one foot on the Joker and clasped his hands above him in victory. Having declared himself the 'winn-ah' and ten times champion, he got down to business, crouching down beside the Joker as he pulled out the Bat-cuffs. 


	5. Daybreak

SPORADIC DISCLAIMER: Don't own em (aside from Haley and Jymmy). Wish I did. I don't. Sad world.  
  
Nightwing was kneeling on the hard concrete floor beside the Joker. Something between pride and horror was battling inside him. His son had gone up against the Joker and it had ended in the Joker being trussed up and left waiting for the proper authorities, instead of the usual death toll. Managing to work through the catch in his throat Nightwing spoke softly into the com, "Robin's alive. He's not here now, but I can definately say that he was." He reached out to replace the piece of paper James had left on the Joker's person with the simple words 'Arrest Me' scrawled on it.  
  
Oracle's shoulders sagged as if a great weight had been lifted. "Don't get carried away Babs...he's still out there." she muttered. Adjusting her glasses she sat up straighter and resumed her professional mode. "So he was there, but apparently left, is that what your saying?"  
  
Dick sighed as he stood up watching as Batman and Dinah secured the Joker's unconcious minions. "Yeah. He didnt' know we were coming or else he would have waited, and my guess is he wants to get home before he's in too much trouble. Which he IS at this point." Catching Batman's eye he made a motion with his hand and recieved a nod of agreement. "Oracle I'm going to head home on the usual route, maybe I'll run into him on the way. Tell Batgirl and the former Boy Wonder thanks, that we appreciate the help."  
  
"Will do, be careful Nightwing. Oracle out."  
  
James flew through the air gracefully. There was nothing at all like the feeling of flying over the rooftops of Gotham. Looking towards the sun that was just beginning to make it's prescense known to the world below, he had a fair idea this would be the last time for at least a while.  
  
It had not been his idea for the crook he was following to jump a train. Nor had it been his idea for said crook to shove him off. This resulted in his cape catching and nearly choking him as he was dragged along on the underbelly of the train and left to untangle himself. The crook had turned out to be a lower member of the Joker's latest crew, as he found out when he stormed the car where the crook and his buddies were, after freeing himself of the cape fiasco. He would have to talk to Batman about the cape. Surely there was a less troubling costume he could wear.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haley had continued to watch the horizon not caring to hear if Jymmy escaped or not, because she didnt' need to. He was Jymmy, her brother, he was ROBIN for crying out loud. Jymmy just doesn't die, he couldn't die. They had too much to do. Haley firmly believed this, at least that was what she told herself, as she vehemently pushed away any other thoughts that dared intrude her mind. Catching sight of movement she sat up, and squinted through the early rays of dawn. She smiled as she moved away from the window, giving James plenty of room to land practically bouncing up and down. James snapped the release line back to him as he looked over at his sister and grinned when she all but knocked him over in her rush to hug him.  
  
"Thanks for leaving the window open." He said as he hugged her back grateful to have SOMEONE who wasn't going to be mad at him. " I could have gone to Mom's but...."  
  
"Your in big trouble." Haley finished, looking up at her older brother, her green eyes fixed on him as she made the statement with all the calm of one who is NOT in trouble.  
  
Jymmy sighed wearily as he nodded, "I'm in big trouble." Dreading what he was about to face he pried Haley off him and started down the hall. He pulled his mask off as he went, feeling maybe it would be better to go into this as James. Either way this was not going to be pretty.  
  
* * * * * * "Mom? It's me..."  
  
Barbara stopped typing immediately as she straightened in her chair, her eyes going wide behind the rims of her glasses. Trying to keep a steady hold on her voice she continued to type on the computer as she said, "Are you allright?" even as she felt the slight panic and fear of what he'd say next.  
  
"I'm fine. Long night." Robin gave a deep sigh, "My communicator was busted, and I kind of...ran into some unexpected delays." He looked down at the floor, wishing she'd at least turn around and look at him.  
  
"That's one of way of putting it." A new voice came from the shadows by the window.  
  
James jumped a little, feeling startled and embarrased that he hadn't seen him there before. Looking to his right, he found Nightwing leaning by the open window of the control room, arms crossed authortively over his chest.  
  
Barbara finally wheeled herself around so she could face her son. Her green eyes, the very same ones Haley shared, were tinged with worry and sparking dangerously with anger. "We were looking for you for four hours James. FOUR. HOURS."  
  
James again went back to looking at the floor, it seemed better than looking at either of them.  
  
"James. Look at me."  
  
James lifted his gaze to Nightwing, and realized that Nightwing had removed his mask as well, leaving Dick Grayson to deal with the problem. There was some hope there then.  
  
"What....What could you possibly have been thinking? Answer me that at least." Dick's voice sounded oddly rough as if he were barely holding his emotions in check. His eyes were searching James own bi-colored eyes. It had always been amazing the way James had one blue eye and one green one, clearly showing the lineage of both his parents. This time there was no amazement in Dick's face, only the carefully controlled expression of a father trying not to lose it.  
  
"I didn't go after the Joker on PURPOSE! He just kind of...showed up." James was scrabbling to defend himself, but he knew it was something akin to a sinking ship. He noticed some movement beside Nightwing and groaned inwardly. Great, he thought as Batman stepped a little further from the shadows, it's coming from all sides.  
  
"You weren't even supposed to BE out tonight!" That was from Barbara.  
  
"I know." The excuses were just getting lamer and lamer.  
  
"You have a curfew James. A time when your supposed to be home, no exceptions." That was Dick.  
  
"I know." Geez. The all-original answer.  
  
"So why did you go out?" That wasn't the question the thought was coming.  
  
"What?" James blinked. "We're....not talking about the Joker?"  
  
"No. WE'LL talk about that later." This one was from Batman--no..Bruce.  
  
James stared in disbelief as Batman pulled back the cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne. What the HELL was going on here?!  
  
Dick, shifted so he was standing, his arms still crossed as he fixed James with a look that meant serious business. "What happened with the Joker tonight is between Robin and your partner, Batman. What happened tonight with your staying out past curfew is between you and your parents. Namely, us." He nodded his head in Bab's direction. "So I'll ask again...why did you go out after we told you that you couldn't?"  
  
Jymmy's mouth hung open in gaping surprise and it took several moments before he could work it again. When he did he could barely manage above a whisper, "I wanted to go to the party."  
  
"We told you that you couldn't because it was past your curfew." Barbara wheeled herself a little closer coming into Jymmy's view, so he didn't have to keep looking back and forth.  
  
"MY curfew." he snorted. "That's not even fair! Robin gets to stay out till 1 in the morning, but James Grayson has to be home by 10? That's dumb!" James tried hard to avoid the glare he recieved in stereo from Dick and Bruce.  
  
"What's the rule with Robin, James?"  
  
Jymmy turned to look at Bruce, still trying to avoid The Look. "He doesn't go out without permission and never alone." He could of recited that even if he were in a coma.  
  
"That's not what happened tonight was it?" That was Dick. Jymmy could barely shake his head, wondering how much longer this was going to go on. "I think it's safe to say that both James and Robin are effectively grounded, for how long...I don't know." Dick sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You should probably get some sleep and we'll discuss this later."  
  
It was a dismissal and he knew it. Muttering a goodnight to all, James turned and stalked off down the hall. He refrained from slamming his door, since that would most likely not go over well in light of recent events.  
  
He sighed when he saw Haley asleep in the bottom of the bunk bed. She seemed to have moved in ever since he started the Robin gig a year ago. Not having the heart to tell her to get lost and sleep in her own room, he allowed her to have the bottom bunk. Changing out of the suit and into a regular pair of sweats and a "Property of G.C.P.D." shirt he tried to listen to the arguement taking place down the hall. His heart sank as he heard them discussing 'shelving' Robin for a while and closed the door in silent protest. With a short leap and a hop, he was on the top bunk snuggling under the covers when he heard a small voice.  
  
"Jamie?"  
  
He rolled his eyes at the name he allowed Haley, and ONLY Haley, to call him by. Closing his eyes he answered her in a whisper, "Yeah?"  
  
Haley's eyes traced the glow-in-the-dark solar system on bunk above her head. "What were they talking about?" Her question sounded like an innocent one, but she knew very well what the adults would be arguing about. She just wanted confirmation.  
  
"Me. Robin. All of it probably." He turned over on his side, pulling the covers up closer as he stared out across the room. "They might take the suit away." Of all the people in the world, his sister was the only he confided his fears to, and she to him. Outside of Alfred anyways.  
  
"Oh." Brother and sister lay there in silence for a few moments. Finally Haley whispered, "Goodnight Jamie."  
  
James smiled softly as he whispered back, "G'night Hale"  
  
Haley waited a few more minutes, knowing Jymmy would fall asleep fairly quickly. Hearing his breathing become deeper and steadier, she knew he had fallen asleep and kicked back the covers. For the second time that night she made her way down the hall to her mother's workroom. These adults were going to ruin everything. And it was up to her to stop them.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The adults were arguing almost bitterly about the future of Robin. It appeared to be a three-sided war, with each one having a different perspective on the responsibilites of Robin vs. Normal life.  
  
"It's too dangerous! I dont' want Jymmy out there in the suit anymore! Robin retires now, until he's old enough. It was crazy allowing a ten year old to fight crime and it's just as crazy now." Dick was waving his arms in puncuation to his argument.  
  
Bruce stood stiffly by Nightwings side, holding his cape around him as he glowered at his son. "I thought about clipping your wings several times when YOU were Robin, Dick. He made a mistake, I agree, and he obviously needs more training before he's allowed out again but I dont' think we need to permenantly ground Robin."  
  
"Bruce, the fact is James is OUR son, and I for one don't want him ....stumbling across the Joker again like tonight." Barbara was seated across from the two men, glaring up at the two of them. Her expression reminded Dick of a wildcat, angry and ready to pounce at any moment. Or a bird, circling it's prey he mused.  
  
There was a soft scraping sound in the doorway that caused all three heads to turn. Haley was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest, wearing one of the chilliest expressions Dick had ever seen. "Haley?" he ventured, "What are you doing up?"  
  
Haley's gaze never left him, "You can't take Robin away from James." she informed them.  
  
Dick sighed as he felt his shoulders drop wearily. He really didnt' have time to explain all of this, he had a shift to get to in 2 hours. Looking over at his wife he implored her silently to take over the explanations.  
  
With a barely disguised snort and a roll of her eyes, Barbara turned herself so she could face the door better as she addressed her daughter, "Haley sweetie...sometimes things happen and grownups have to--"  
  
Haley was having none of it, as her face clouded with anger and she bit out the words, slowly and pointedly. "You can't take Robin away from James." Her green eyes darted between the adults as her voice dropped menancingly, "Robin is HIS. He looks out for you, and watches your back. If you take it away from him, it ruins everything and I'll never speak to any of you again." Looking over the stunned adults she added one more thing. "Ever." She stood there letting the words sink in then turned on her heel and returned to James's room, leaving 3 speechless adults to trade wordless glances.  
  
None of them would have thought that a six year old could use The Voice, but the way Haley had used it just now, it was clear that Batman had been using it all wrong.  
  
Being the first to overcome her shock, Barbara traded a confused glance with her husband as she broke the silence, "She...She'll get over it right?"  
  
Dick could barely bring himself to answer and when he did his voice was thoughtfully soft, "I don't know. I don't think I want to find out." He was so taken aback at the vehemence in his daughter's threat. It hadn't been a whining plead of a six-year old, but the cold, hard, calculating thought of one who had no intention of backing down.  
  
Barbara looked from Bruce to Dick, and for once she had no solution, so instead she simply asked, "What do we do now?" 


	6. Alfred to the Rescue!

I FINISHED IT!!! WEEE HAW!!!! *does the happy snoopy dance of joy*  
  
SPORADIC DISCLAIMER: O.K. In case you guys missed it the first few times around, I own these characters. Every last one of them. Well except for Alfred darnit. And Dick. And Barbara...and Bruce...aw heck. I only own the kids. Cheers and Happy reading!  
  
ALFRED TO THE RESCUE!!!!  
  
The next day Dick sighed heavily as he climbed the front steps of the Manor. It had been a long night, and incredibly longer day now that he was working the morning shift at the station. And it was only halfway over he realized. He had just started to reach for the door when it was suddenly opened from the inside. Dick looked up, slightly startled, but smiled as he reconized Alfred, the gentleman's gentleman, and surrogate grandfather figure to the Clan.  
  
"Hey Alfie. Got your message... you said it was urgent?" Dick's smile faded to mild concern as he greeted his longtime friend and confidante.  
  
Alfred ushered the youngest of his 'boys' into the house and closed the door, before taking Dick's jacket, as a proper butler should before he cleared his throat. "Indeed young sir. Might we step into the kitchen, as I've taken the liberty to prepare some lunch for you before you go traisping back to that horrendous mountain of paperwork you've clearly become so fond of."  
  
Dick raked his hand through his hair as he muttered, "It's more of a love/hate relationship. You love it when others remember to fill out the paperwork and hate it when your the one filling it out."  
  
Alfred's deadpan face gave away nothing as he nodded sympathetically, "Quite so sir." And then a thought seemingly occured to him as he walked through the kitchen door. He had been wondering how to broach the subject and here he had been given the opporutunity. Well...when opportunity knocks... "It would seem that is a reccurring theme in our lives Master Richard."  
  
Dick's head jerked up as he followed Alfred to the kitchen, taking a seat on the stool by the island counter. Richard? Full name usage can only mean trouble. Why was HE in trouble? Eyeing the passive butler with a wary look he asked, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Alfred took his time answering as he placed a plate of sandwiches in front of Dick, followed by a glass of milk. Having made sure that he had taken care of all the utilarian needs, he now turned to face Dick making direct eye contact so as to get his message across in it's entiriety. Both of his boys had the chronic problem of thick-headedness and it was imperative that Dick understand what he was about to say. "There have been several instances where members of this family have made decisions that others are not too fond of. Their reasons are usually sound, and sometimes even noble, but the path they take or the way they wish to carry out their mission may not always agree with us."  
  
Dick sat there in midbite for a moment trying to decipher what Alfred had just said. He knew from the older man's continual eye contact and tone of voice that it was important. Finally the light broke through "Ah." Dick swallowed before placing the rest of his sandwhich down on the plate before him. "You heard about last night."  
  
Alfred nodded contritely. "Indeed."  
  
Dick scoffed almost bitterly, "So you brought me here to lecture me on how foolish it was of us to allow Jymmy to be Robin in the first place." He should have known this was coming. Alfred had always been against costumed crimefighting, ever the since the beginning, even before Bruce actually put on the cowl.  
  
"On the contrary. I asked you to come here today so that I might ensure that you are eating a healthy nutritious lunch. And to explain something to you." Alfred's gaze never left him as he continued. "I don't believe you understand all the reasons of why I permitted Master Bruce's ...'extracurirricular activities'. " The aging butler sighed wearily, and sat down across the table from Dick.  
  
Dicks eyes widened as his mouth fell open at the valet's gaffe in formal properness.  
  
"Dick...there are some people in this world who have a mission. Something that they MUST do. Something that drives them and keeps them going from day to day. Without it, they just drift...and it tears away at them bit by bit, until that part of them is gone."  
  
"Master Bruce has such a mission. More compelling than most I suppose. I would think that of all the people in the world you are the only one that comes close to understanding that. You recognized that as a lad when you came to stay with us. Your relationship with him has been broken and healed on the very basis of that recognition. At your most distant, the two of you fought your doubts and fears of the PATHS you two chose, but never once did either of you doubt the mission."  
  
Dick continued to sit there in a state of dumbfoundedness. This was beginning to happen a lot lately and he hoped it wouldn't become a habit. He listened carefully to the man across from him, not wanting to miss a word. Alfred rarely spoke of the deeper, emotional and often ignored, turmoil that gripped the Clan like an iron claw.  
  
"The same is true for Master James. He watches silently for things unsaid, and understands a great deal more than you think." Alfred paused here for a moment, letting the slight shift in focus sink in for Dick. "You and Master Bruce do a great deal of good and the world is a far better place for it. But the two of you so rarely think of the ones you leave behind each night. The ones that sit at home and wait."  
  
Dick blushed a dark red as he looked at the glass of milk on the table, "That's not fair Alfred, I think of Babs and the kids every night."  
  
"I have no doubt that you do Master Dick, but you must see it from their point of view. Children naturally feel helpless at times, of events that surround their lives. Some of these they accept without question, and others they fight with every fiber of their being. Master James has accepted that you are his father. Whatever uniform you wear that will never change. To him you are only one man. He knows he cannot ask you to stop being Nightwing, any more than he could ask you to stop being Officer Grayson. It's too much a part of who you are. He accepts that. What he does not accept...is that he must sit by idly and wait for a moment that may never come, or may come someday all too soon."  
  
Alfred looked over at his onetime charge, searching for a hint of comprehension. Dick for his part was sitting there with a pensive look.  
  
Dick rubbed a hand over his face as he took a deep breathe then looked at the man he had come to think of as his grandfather. "So...what your saying is....Robin isn't really my choice anymore. James already made that choice. It's his mission and it's what he's going to do with or without my help." He kept his eyes on Alfred as he haltingly made his way through the summary, looking for any telltale sign that he had misinterpreted. So far nothing indicated that he had. "The only question now...is what relationship I choose to have with my son." Dick finished that sentence even as he realized the truth behind it. The small smile spreading across Alfred's lips confirmed it.  
  
Alfred always knew Dick was a bright lad. All he needed sometimes was a gentle push in the right direction.  
  
Haley's words came floating back to Dick, prompting him to ask, "Haley feels the same way? She mentioned something about us 'Ruining everything'."  
  
Alfred barely managed to suppress a chuckle. "I believe Ms. Haley is living vicariously through Master James at the moment. He appears to be acting as her field agent."  
  
Dick gave a short laugh. "That explains a lot. Why she's always talking to Jymmy on patrol, and hanging out with Oracle." He frowned as he thought of something else. "Those two are awfully close. She's been sleeping in his room...pretty much ever since he started being Robin last year."  
  
Alfred nodded in his infuriatingly sage way, "Similiar fears often bind people together, providing common ground."  
  
Dick looked down at the plate in front of him with it's half eaten sandwhich staring back at him. "They never said anything."  
  
"And I doubt they ever will."  
  
Dick sat there for a moment longer, lost in his own thoughts before he stood up. "Well...thanks for the lunch Alfred. I gotta get back to the 'Haven for work. Amy's gonna have my hide if I'm late again." Picking up the sandwich he headed out of the kitchen with a wave and a bite.  
  
"Anytime Master Dick...and PLEASE, remember to use a napkin."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that evening, Jymmy entered the family living room at the clocktower, throwing his hockey bag down by the door and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he scoured for a can of soder for a few minutes before straightening in triumph and he turned around soder can in hand. The late evening sun was cutting through the window, leaving the room dim but not completely dark as he hadn't bothered to turn the light on when he came in. He popped open the can, and nearly spilled it when he saw Dick sitting at the kitchen table. Apparently he hadn't bothered to turn the light on either...or...judging from the unreadable look on his face he'd been waiting there for a while.  
  
Jymmy stepped a little closer, and saw two objects lying on the table beside Dick. Taking another step forward, he realized they were masks. Nightwings and Robin's. Wordlessly Jymmy looked from the table to his father with a puzzled expression. He was fairly certain this had to do with last night but he wasn't sure where this was going.  
  
"Jymmy, " Dick paused for a moment trying to work through the lump in his throat before he started again. "Jymmy. I've been thinking a lot about what happened last night. I've been thinking about a lot of things actually." The shadow from the setting sun fell across Dicks face, making it difficult to see his face. "I'm not going to take Robin away from you. I don't think that'll work anyways. You've pretty much made up your mind. So instead I thought I'd give you a choice." He waved a hand to the masks sitting on the table. Nightwing's mask was on the right, near Dick and Robins on the left closest to James. "I'll give up Nightwing...if you give up Robin."  
  
James looked at his father in disbelief. It was several seconds before he could get his mouth to work, and several seconds after that before he could find his voice. There was movement in the doorway behind Dick and he could see Haley leaning around the corner. "I'm not sure I understand...You give me Nightwing..."  
  
"...And you give me Robin." Dick was suddenly aware that Haley was somewhere behind him, but he kept his eyes trained on James. Even though the sun was on Jymmy's face, he couldn't see what he was thinking.  
  
He was offering to give up Nightwing, Jymmy realized. If he wanted, he could choose Nighwing's mask and there would be no more long nights of waiting. No more wondering when the comlink went silent.  
  
But what about the innocents? That next person that lay bleeding on the ground could be someone elses sister, someone's child, someone's mother. Someone's father. James caught his sister's eyes and there was an unspoken message in them and he knew immediately what his choice would be. It was the only choice really. Haley nodded and then disappeared from the doorway down the hall.  
  
Dick had his answer a moment later, as James reached out slowly but surely and picked up the Robin mask. Nodding to himself he stood up and picked up the Nightwing mask, "All right...your grounded for 3 weeks for going out past curfew. Robins grounded for 2 weeks and double training sesssions with Batman. We'll see where it goes from there." Dick could only stand there for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. He was surprised when Jymmy rushed forward throwing his arms around his waist to hug him for all he was worth. Dick hugged back just as fiercly, holding him as tight as he could. Why then, he thought as he looked down at his son, does it feel like I'm letting go?  
  
Later that night, Nightwing returned home after patrol and when Oracle had long since signed off, Dick stood in the doorway watching his daughter's chest rise and fall, alseep in her own bed, in her own room for the first time in nearly a year. Maybe he wasn't the only one learning to let go.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
